Boku to Kimi
by Himegami Kyousuke
Summary: Naegi akhirnya mengetahui alasan Kirigiri membantunya di First Classroom Trial bahwa perempuan itu menyimpan perasaan spesial padanya, Naegi akhirnya berniat untuk memberi kejutan padanya, sayang metode yang digunakannya cukup rumit dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Tehee if you think it's interesting please R&R ?
1. Chapter 1

Yahoo! Himegami disini! ;)

Uhmmm gimana mengatakannya ya? Pokoknya ini fic Dangan Ronpa pertama saya tehee :)

Setelah nonton Dangan Ronpa the Animation saya jadi tertarik, truss mau maenin gamenya.

But...BUt..BUT! GUE KAGAK PUNYA PSP! Kepaksa harus maen pake emulator di laptop! Tchhh!

Tapi Bodo amat yang penting maen dahh, walaupun sekarang masih bingung nyetting emulatornya!

Yakk mari kita mulai cerita kita, tapi pertama ehemmm

**Diclamer : Dangan Ronpa bukan punya ane! Yang punya 'Spike Chunsoft'**

* * *

**Boku to Kimi**

**-Normal POV-**

Di malam setelah First Class Trial berlangsung, Naegi Makoto sang siswa dengan status 'Super Highschool Level Good Luck' berjalan ke kamarnya di lorong gelap nan sepi, yang ada dipikirannya adalah bahwa dia mulai meragukan kewarasan dan kepercayaannya terhadap 'orang-orang' disekitarnya.

Tentu saja, setelah mengetahui bahwa temannya, Maizono yang dia sudah anggap sebagai 'sidekick'nya berencana membunuhnya, hati Naegi sangatlah terpukul akan pengkhianatan itu, setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya Naegi tiba di depan kamarnya, yang tentu saja sudah diperbaiki karena kasus pembunuhan Maizono, akhirnya Naegi mencoba melupakan hal itu dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"SIAL!" teriak Naegi setelah dia membaringkan badannya diatas kasurnya, dengan kesal dia menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya, berharap agar air matanya tidak membasahi pipinya, tapi sudah terlambat, genangan air hangat itu sudah tak terbendung lagi.

'Ting Tong'

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bel pintu diluar kamar Naegi.

'Tamu? Kali ini siapa lagi?' ujar Naegi dalam hatinya dan sambil mengusap air matanya.

Sesaat sesudah Naegi turun dari kasurnya, pemuda itu berjalan kearah sebuah laci dan membukanya, disitu terdapat sebuah pisau kecil yang biasa dipakai untuk memotong roti.

'Mengingat kasus Kuwata, mungkin metode self-defense ini cukup berbahaya, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku menyimpan ini, kalau dengan pisau kecil ini tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau aku mengambilnya, mengingat banyak pisau kecil yang tersedia di dapur' katanya lagi dalam hati dan menyimpannya ke dalam jaketnya, yang kemudian dia berjalan untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ki-Kirigiri-san!?" Naegi langsung terkejut dan mundur selangkah ke belakang, karena telah membukakan pintu kamarnya kepada seseorang yang benar-benar tak terduga.

"Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu kan Naegi-kun?" kata si gadis berambut ungu sambil tersenyum kearahnya, sementara Naegi masih agak terkejut dan mempersilahkan perempuan itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengingat bahwa perempuan yang satu ini sudah sangat berjasa membelanya di Class Trial beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Naegi-kun, mungkin aku agak sedikit lancang tapi aku kesini untuk membicarakan soal-"

"Aku tahu, soal Maizono-san kan?" jawab Naegi tiba-tiba.

"Benar, kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke intinya, memang benar kalau Maizono Sayaka mencoba menjebakmu dalam pembunuhan tempo hari, dan itu adalah sebuah fakta yang tidak dapat dihindari" kata perempuan itu dengan nada datar.

"..." Naegi yang mendengar itu semakin menunduk dan mendesah pelan.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat dia sedang sekarat menunggu ajalnya?" lanjut perempuan itu.

"Haha, soal itu mana kutahu" jawab Naegi.

"Itu tentu saja, tapi kau masih dapat menteorisasikan apa yang ada dipikirannya kan? Misalnya saat menjelang ajalnya, dia berpikir untuk mencari cara untuk menyelamatkanmu, dengan meninggalkan pesan kematiannya untuk melindungimu" kata-kata perempuan itu barusan membuat Naegi sedikit membuka matanya.

"Bukankah, yang dia lakukan hanya untuk balas dendam terhadap Kuwata-kun yang ingin membunuhnya?" jawab Naegi, dengan nada agak kesepian.

"Itu bisa jadi, mengingat kemungkinan itu tak terbatas, tapi teoriku berkata lain, dia ragu-ragu, dia ragu-ragu untuk menipumu, dia ragu-ragu untuk mengkhianati kepercayaanmu padanya" jawab perempuan berambut ungu itu dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"..." Naegi masih terdiam seperti biasa, namun sorot matanya sedikit berubah mendengar kata-kata perempuan itu.

"Jangan salah paham, aku berkata seperti ini, karena aku yakin kalau kau Naegi Makoto dapat melewati semua kepedihan ini, dengan meninggalkan semua hal-hal itu, dengan melupakan kematian teman-teman mu" kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Melupakan katamu? Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan melupakan kematian teman-temanku, baik itu Maizono-san maupun Kuwata-san, karena aku akan terus mengingat mereka dan hasrat mereka masing-masing" jawab Naegi dengan nada mantap, sementara lawan bicaranya sedikit terkejut dengan jawabannya membuatnya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau lebih memilih jalan yang cukup sulit, tapi aku senang kau berkata seperti itu" jawab Kirigiri.

'Terima kasih Kirigiri-san dengan ini aku bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang, tapi ada satu hal yang aku curigai, mau apa dia repot-repot datang kesini untuk menghibur orang seperti aku, mau apa juga dia membantuku dia Class Trial beberapa waktu yang lalu, apa karena dia ingin menunjukkan kepercayaannya padaku, atau dia hanya ingin mendapatkan kepercayaanku dan berniat untuk... tidak pasti bukan itu, kalau bukan itu berarti... mungkin patut kucoba' pikir Naegi dalam hatinya.

"Daripada itu, apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau bisa langsung tahu kalau aku ingin membicarakan soal Maizono Sayaka?" tanya Kyouko tiba-tiba.

"Ahh soal itu? Tentu saja karena aku adalah 'Esper' " jawab Naegi dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ehhh?" jawaban Naegi membuat Kirigiri agak terkejut.

"Hahaha aku bercanda" jawab Naegi dengan tawa kecil.

"Fufufu, kau suka melawak juga Naegi-kun, kalu begitu aku permisi dulu" kata Kirigiri yang hendak berjalan keluar kamar Naegi.

"Aku 'mencintai' Maizono-san dan akan terus mencintainya" kata Naegi tiba-tiba, membuat Kirigiri yang hendak pergi sedikit terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Naegi, **berusaha** menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Karena itu, aku butuh bantuanmu, untuk mengalahkan Monokuma, untuk keluar dari lubang neraka ini, untuk terus hidup demi dirinya! Karena itu Kirigiri-san tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu!" lanjut Naegi yang berjalan kedepan dan memegang kedua pundak Kirigiri dari depan.

Sang perempuan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan pria di depannya itu.

"Ahh... Soal itu... Mungkin tidak banyak tapi...aku akan berusaha sebisaku" jawab perempuan yang bersangkutan itu, namun ada yang berbeda dari kata-katanya, di mulutnya terdengar nada ketidakyakinan dan sorot matanya memantulkan kesedihan, dan yang jelas hal ini **benar-benar terlihat** oleh Naegi.

'Bingo!' kata Naegi dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku mohon bantuannya, Kirigiri-san!" jawab Naegi sambil melepaskan pundaknya dan memegang tangan perempuan itu di depannya.

"A...Aku mengerti" jawab Kirigiri yang berusaha tersenyum melihat pria di depannya.

* * *

"Aku mencintai Maizono-san dan akan terus mencintanya, katanya ya?" bisik Kirigiri di lorong setelah pergi meninggalkan kamar Naegi, di tengah jalan Kirigiri berhenti dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding sebelahnya.

"Ternyata kau cukup sadis juga ya, Makoto-kun" kata Kirigiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil meremas dadanya.

Di sisi lain Naegi Makoto yang saat ini terbaring di kasurnya menggumam.

"Maaf Kirigiri-san, mungkin cara barusan agak kejam tapi terima kasih, dengan ini aku telah mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, karena semua itu akan kubalas dengan sebuah harapan yang kau idam-idamkan" kata Naegi tersenyum lebar, sampai akhirnya dia menutup matanya untuk tidur

To be Continue~~~

* * *

Fiuhhh selesai juga akhirnya, tinggal nunggu chapter selanjutnya

Nahh reader-tachi sekalian tolong Review and Favorite kalau berasa menarik dan mau tau kelanjutannya ya,

karena itu tolong dukungannya ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yahoo! Himegami balik lagi! ;)

Uhmm, ahahaha jujur aja saya lagi bingung soal genre fic ini, karena di chap 1 kan ceritanya udah agak serius gitu.

Jadi rencananya mau romance ama hurt/comfort, tapi karena jauh sebelum posting saya udah ngerencanaain mau ada banyak humornya akhirnya saya ganti jadi humor, nahh pas udah di posting sempet kepikir lagi dan akhirnya malah diubah lagi, Ughhh Mind-Blown! XP (tapi tetep ada humor dikit biar gak sepi).

Yahh walau saya akhirnya mantep di hurt/comfort , karena takut akan merusak image fic ini teheee ! (mohon maklumi saya, karena saya masih 'agak' baru disini, dan masih belum pengalaman m_ _ m )

Ahahaha semoga para reader klepek-klepek gituuooahhh dengan kisah cinta 2 pasangan ini (kok saya jadi alay!?)

Yahh sekedar info saya kurang pengalaman soal Romance-Humor jadi kalau ada waktu senggang, mohon bantuannya.

Okee kita mulai aja ehemmm!

**Disclamer: Dangan Ronpa bukan punya saya! tapi punya 'Spike Chunsoft'**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

**"Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu kan Naegi-kun?"...**

**"Ahh soal itu? Tentu saja karena aku adalah 'Esper' "...**

**"Aku 'mencintai' Maizono-san dan akan terus mencintainya"...**

**"Ternyata kau cukup sadis juga ya, Makoto-kun"...**

* * *

**Boku to Kimi**

**-Normal POV-  
**

Saat ini jam sedang menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, yang berarti adalah waktunya bangun untuk para penghuni Sekolah Kibougamine, di waktu yang sama Naegi Makoto masih terbaring lemas di kasurnya, tapi apa boleh buat mengingat ini adalah peraturan sekolah dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kecuali menaatinya.

"Ughhh..." Naegi Makoto dengan beratnya mencoba membuka matanya.

"Jam 7... Kurasa aku harus bergegas" katanya sambil melirik ke arah jam digital yang terpajang di rak dekat tempat tidurnya, yang bersangkutan langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

**-10 minute later-**

"Huffftt rasanya seperti hidup kembali" katanya sambil keluar dari kamar mandinya, dan langsung mengenakan seragam ciri khasnya sebuah jaket hoddie cokelat kehijauan dan seragam SMA diluar, setelah itu dia menghadap kaca dinding di tempat yang sama yaitu di dekat rak.

"Hahhh... Apa aku melakukan tindakan yang benar semalam?" bisiknya di depan kaca itu.

"Kurasa aku agak keterlaluan dengan terang-terangan membohongi Kirigiri-san dengan mengaku kalau aku menyukai orang lain dan lagi, _di depan orang yang jelas-jelas disukainya, _padahal aku juga hanya menganggap Maizono-san sebagai teman saja, kalau misalnya Maizono-san masih hidup dan mendengar ini aku yakin dia pasti tidak segan-segan akan membunuhku karena telah mempermainkan dirinya, hahhh apanya yang 'Super Highschool Level Good Luck' "

kata Naegi yang makin lama makin depresi, mengingat tindakannya semalam.

"Tapi, ini juga salah Kirigiri-san kenapa sihh dia jarang berekspresi?" katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mukanya datar terus, aku jadi bernafsu untuk mengganggunya sedikit dan ingin melihat ekspresi wajah terkejutnya, hahh kalau dia berwajah pokerface terus, bisa-bisa dia dapat mengalahkan Celes-san yang jago judi, hahaha" katanya sambil tertawa kecil, yang kemudian disusul dengan wajah melancholinya.

"Hahhh...Kirigiri-san, dari awal aku bertemu di aula, dia sudah mencuri hatiku, kulitnya yang mulus dan wajahnya seperti boneka, rambut ungunya yang lembut bagaikan sutra, dadanya juga kakinya yang- HENTIKAN! ! ! Kenapa aku malah berpikir begitu, aku bukan orang mesum!' katanya sambil menghayal pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kirigiri yang disambut dengan teriakan tiba-tiba dari mulutnya yang membuyarkan 'imajinasinya'.

**"TING TONG TANG TONG!"**

Tiba-tiba saja bel gaje berbunyi, dan itu adalah suara bel dari speaker yang biasa digunakan monokuma untuk memberi pengumuman.

"Ehemm tes...tes...tes... Ehemm SELAMAT PAGI PARA SISWAKU YANG BERPRESTASI! Di pagi ini saya hanya akan mengumumkan pengumuman singkat, karena setiap kali kalian berhasil bertahan hidup dan telah melewati sebuah Classroom Trial maka saya sebagai kepala sekolah akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yaitu sebuah dunia baru untuk kalian jelajahi, datanglah ke depan shutter menuju lantai dua, upupupu nahh silahkan dinikmati"

"Dunia baru?" kata Naegi yang agak bingung.

"Mungkin sebaiknya, aku ke kantin untuk bertemu dengan yang lain" katanya, sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

**-Cantheen-**

Saat Naegi memasuki pintu kantin, disana sudah terkumpul beberapa orang.

"Ohh Naegi, seperti biasa lama sekali" kata pemuda dengan rambul berjambul, dan seragam ala gakuran, yang tidak lain adalah Oowada Mondo siswa dengan status 'Super Highschool Level Biker'

"Naegi-kun! Kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk bangun pagi dan datang tepat waktu!" kata pemuda di sebelahnya dengan seragam putih rapi, Kiyotaka Ishimaru siswa dengan status 'Super Highschool Level Hall Monitor'.

"Oowada-kun! Ishimaru-kun! Sebenarnya ada dimana pikirannya kalian!? Jelas-jelas Naegi-kun masih terpukul karena kematian Maizono-san tempo hari kan!?" kata seorang perempuan berkulit gelap dan jaket training merah, perempuan itu adalah Asahina Aoi, siswi berstatus 'Super Highschool Level Swimmer'.

"Sudah jadi hal biasa sebagai seorang sahabat sejati untuk mencoba membiasakan diri pada kematian sahabatnya" kata seorang perempuan berbadan besar dan berotot besar, dia adalah Oogami Sakura, perempuan dengan status 'Super Highschool Level Fighter' yang konon merupakan petarung terhebat sedunia.

"Ma-maaf" kata Oowada dan Ishimaru bersamaan.

"Ahahaha, tenang saja aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Asahina-san dan Oogami-san juga, terima kasih sudah menghiburku" kata Naegi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Fufufu, kau tidak pernah berhenti memuaskanku, Naegi Makoto" kata seorang perempuan bermata merah dengan baju gothic hitam, Celestia Ludenberg, perempuan berstatus 'Super Highschool Level Gambler'.

"Kalau begitu tinggal satu orang yang belum datang kesini" kata pemuda dengan rambut berantakan, yang tidak lain adalah Hagakure Yasuhiro, peramal berstatus 'Super Highschool Level Shaman'.

"Kirigiri Kyouko, jarang sekali perempuan misterius itu terlambat datang" kata seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan nada angkuh, Togami Byakuya, siswa berstatus 'Super Highschool Level Heir.

"Ja-jangan-jangan dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu" kata Fukawa Touko, perempuan berkacamata dengan status 'Super Highschool Level Literary Girl' sambil menggigit jarinya.

'Gawat! Masa dia stress gara-gara kata-kataku semalam? Kalau begini sihh ini sama saja kesalahanku' ujar Naegi dalam hatinya.

Sesaat sesudah nama perempuan itu dibicarakan, tiba-tiba saja pintu kantin terbuka dengan agak keras, disitu muncul perempuan yang tidak lain adalah Kirigiri Kyouko, perempuan berwajah datar dan masih belum diketahui status 'Super Highschool Level' nya ini menunjukkan penampilan yang belum pernah diperlihatkan sebelumnya.

Rambut Kirigiri yang biasanya tertata rapi dengan gaya braid di bagian kiri rambutnya, kini menjadi tidak rapi dan banyak helai rambutnya yang mencuat keluar, selain itu bagian bawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam tebal, dan juga pakaian yang dikenakannya juga terlihat kurang rapi, seperti dasinya yang biasanya telah terikat lurus kini malah menjadi longgar kesana-kemari.

**'Siapa kau?' **kata orang-orang yang melihatnya bersamaan dalam hati mereka, saking terkejutnya melihat sosok perempuan itu.

"Selamat pagi" katanya pelan, sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, mengingat kantin itu bersebelahan dengan dapur, di tengah jalan dia memberikan lirikan tajam kearah Naegi, yang sukses membuat keringat dingin pemuda itu.

Setelah sampai di dapur, dia mengambil sebuah cangkir dan bubuk kopi dan sebuah toples 'gula', sepertinya dia berniat untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum kopi.

"A..anu, Kirigiri-san sedang membuat apa?" tanya Asahina pada Kirigiri, karena khawatir melihat sosoknya barusan.

"Buat kopi" katanya santai.

"Tapi bukankah kopi itu pakai gula ya?" tanya Asahina lagi.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku tidak suka kopi pahit" jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Ehmm, tapi itu bukannya garam ya?" kata Asahina sambil tersenyum sedikit, namun sayang sudah terlambat.

"PFFFFFTTT! ! ! !" pada saat Kirigiri menyeduh kopinya dia langsung memuncratkannya, hal itu sukses membuat perempuan berwajah datar itu terkejut, sambil melihat tulisan label toples itu dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari Asahina.

* * *

Setelah semua siswa berkumpul, mereka semua langsung menuju shutter menuju lantai dua sesuai Monokuma perintahkan, dan pada waktu bersamaan shutter itu terbuka.

"Ehmm 'dunia baru itu, maksudnya apa ya?" kata hagakure yang sedikit bingung.

"Entahlah, tapi dengan ini kita bisa naik ke lantai atas" kata Kirigiri tiba-tiba.

Sesudah itu, mereka semua langsung menaiki tangga.

"Jadi maksudnya 'dunia baru' itu ini ya?" kata Naegi.

"Kalau begitu tanpa basa-basi kita langsung saja menelusuri lantai kedua ini!" kata Ishimaru dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa.

"Naegi-kun, Togami-kun, Kirigiri-san ! Kalian periksa bagian perpustakaan! Lalu sisanya ikut aku dan akan berpencar nantinya!" kata Ishimaru lagi.

"Menyebalkan, enak sekali dia menyuruhku" kata Togami sedikit kesal.

Setelah mengecek satu persatu ruangan yang dapat mereka masuki, mereka menyadari kalau sekolah ini, adalah sekolah yang luar biasa, melihat bahwa ada kolam renang yang luas, ruang fitness yang berkualitas, dan juga ada tempat Sauna.

Sehabis menelusuri seluruh ruangan di lantai 2, mereka semua kembali ke kantin, untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal, termasuk surat kepala sekolah Kibougamine Gakuen terdahulu, darisitu mereka menyimpulkan bahwa, sang 'Mastermind' yang membuat game Despair ini, telah mengambil alih sekolah ini dan menggunakannya sebagai arena permainannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri rapat hari ini!" kata Ishimaru dengan semangat.

"Hahh, akhirnya selesai juga, Sakura-chan mau tidak menemaniku ke kolam renang?" kata Asahina pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja, ayo kesana" balas sahabat berbadan besarnya itu.

'Hmm syukurlah mereka semua sudah kembali seperti biasa setelah kejadian itu' kata Naegi dalam hatinya sambil melihat keadaan teman-temannya, yang keluar satu persatu meninggalkan kantin, kecuali Kirigiri.

'Tapi, dari semua orang, kenapa ? Kenapa hanya dia yang!?-'

**'GROOOOOHHHHH'**

'Kenapa dia terus menatapku seperti itu!?' kata Naegi dalam hatinya yang menyadari bahwa dari awal rapat tadi sampai saat ini, perempuan yang disukainya itu terus-terusan meliriknya, dan lagi dengan tatapan tajam dan mengeluarkan aura gelap yang bahkan mengalahkan aura Fukawa Touko.

'Ya- Yang benar saja, apa dia segitu irinya sampai dia membenciku seperti itu!?' katanya lagi dalam hati sambil menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya dari perempuan berambut ungu itu.

"A- anu Naegi-kun, boleh aku minta bantuanmu sedikit?" kata Celestia yang tiba-tiba datang mendekati Naegi.

'Terima kasih Celes-san! ! Untuk sementara aku harus keluar dari situasi canggung itu' kata Naegi yang lega dalam hatinya.

"Ahh tentu saja, ada perlu apa?" kata Naegi pada perempuan berbaju gothic lolita itu.

"Fuhhh... Naegi-kun ada suatu barang di dapur yang tidak bisa kuambil, bisa kau ambilkan?" kata Celestia dengan senyum malaikatnya, yang kemudian menarik lengan Naegi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu.

"Ehhh!? Ahhh!? O-Ok" jawab Naegi yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena ajakan perempuan penjudi itu, namun hal itu adalah kesalahan terbesar keduanya setelah pengakuan palsunya semalam, perempuan berambut ungu yang daritadi mengawasinya itu mulai menambah aura gelap disekitarnya dan membuat Naegi semakin berkeringat dingin, apa boleh buat sekali bertindak dia tidak bisa mundur kebelakang.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat!" kata Celestia yang menarik lengan pemuda itu.

* * *

**-Kitchen-**

"Bisa tolong ambilkan itu?" sesampainya di dapur, Celestia menunjuk ke arah bubuk teh yang ada di dalam sebuah rak.

"Ehmm Celes-san" kata Naegi dengan nada bingung.

"Hmm?" kata perempuan itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengambil sendiri bubuk teh itu? Jaraknya tidak terlalu tinggi juga kan? Aku pikir aneh saja kalau kau butuh bantuanku untuk mengambil bubuk teh itu?" jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Fu..Fu..Fu.." sesudah tertawa kecil, Celestia langsung mendorong badan Naegi dari belakang dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, memaksa dirinya untuk bertatap muka dengan perempuan beriris merah itu.

"Ce- Celes-san !?" kata Naegi dengan wajah merah menyala.

"Seperti biasa kau ini polos sekali ya? Apa kau masih Virgin?" bisik Celestia di salah satu telinganya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ehhh!? Tunggu A- AKU!" karena aksi Celestia yang cukup menantang, Naegi menjadi sulit menyusun kata-katanya dan malah berbicara terbata-bata.

"Ssstt, nanti perempuan rambut ungu itu bisa mendengar kita, daripada itu, katanya kalau mencium bibir laki-laki virgin berumur 16 tahun, kau akan mendapat kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang? Patut untuk dicoba" kata Celestia yang semakin lama, semakin mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Naegi.

"Tu- Tunggu, he- HENTIKAN ! ! ! !"

"KYAAAHHH ! ! !"

**'BRAKKK!'**

"Ng? Suara apa itu?!" kata Kirigiri yang sedikit terkejut mendengar suatu keributan dari arah dapur.

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah tadi... NAEGI-kun!" mengingat bahwa tadi Celestia dan Naegi bersama-sama, Kirigiri berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi.

'Kumohon! Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi! Kalau Naegi-kun sampai mat- TIDAK! aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu!' katanya dalam hatinya sambil berlari ke arah dapur, berharap agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

**'BRAKK!'**

"Naegi-kun! Kau tidak apa-ap- !" Karena panik, Kirigiri membuka pintu dapur itu dengan sedikit kasar, rasa panik menghiasi wajahnya, namun kepanikan itu hilang seketika saat dia menemukan figur dua orang yang terbaring di lantai, yang _(menurut penglihatan Kirigiri)_ sedang bermesraan berdua.

"Wahh, tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan adegan *seme juga Naegi-kun" kata Celestia dengan sengaja memanaskan suasana, dan hal ini membuat Kirigiri tersentak dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Ha-Hahhh!? Ki- Kirigiri-san tunggu ini bukan seperti yang kau-"

"Be- begitu? Maaf mengganggu kalian" kata Kirigiri mengerutkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya, berharap agar pemuda itu tidak melihat ekspresinya saat ini, dan langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Naegi dan Celestia.

"Tu- Tunggu! Kirigiri-san" Naegi yang sempat panik melihat Kirigiri tergesa-gesa berlari keluar akhirnya, meninggalkan posisi awalnya, dan berlari hendak menyusul perempuan itu, hal ini meninggalkan Celestia seorang diri di dapur.

Setelah dua orang itu pergi cukup lama, Celestia akhirnya berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor tadi karena terjauh, darisitu dia menoleh ke arah siluet seseorang yang keluar dari dekat kulkas dan berkata pelan.

"Puas!? Aku sudah melakukan perintah konyolmu, dan gara-gara kau hubungan mereka berdua semakin menjauh, kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan" kata Celestia ke arah siluet seseorang yang dari awal sudah bersembunyi di dekat kulkas itu, orang itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan berbisik.

"Sssshhtt..."

* * *

'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh sekali aku! Kenapa juga aku harus jatuh cinta pada playboy seperti dia!?' kata Kirigiri dalam hatinya yang berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menahan air matanya keluar.

'**BLAMMM!'**

Setelah masuk kamarnya dia langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan menguncinya, disitu ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Tidak begitu lama, akhirnya Naegi datang dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Kirigiri, berharap agar ia dapat menjelaskan kesalahpahaman barusan.

'Ting Tong! Ting Tong!'

"Kirigiri-san! Aku tahu kau di dalam, kumohon buka pintunya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" kata Naegi sambil berulang kali menekan bel kamar perempuan itu, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kirigiri-san kumohon, dengarkan ak-"

**'Cringgg'**

Saat Naegi hendak memencet bel pintu itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya tanpa sengaja dia mendengar suara gemercik kunci, dan ternyata di bawah pintu kamar Kirigiri, terdapat kunci kamarnya.

'Apa dia menjatuhkannya tadi!?' ujar Naegi dalam hatinya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Naegi langsung membuka pintu kamar perempuan itu, dan disitu Kirigiri menunjukkan ekspresinya yang cukup terkejut dan heran, bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu bisa masuk.

"Kirigiri-san aku!"

"Keluar kau! Dasar mesum!" saat Naegi hendak mendekatinya, Kirigiri langsung menyambarnya dan hendak menampar wajah Naegi, namun karena keberuntungan Naegi, pemuda itu berhasil menghindar dan melakukan serangan balasan dengan mendorongnya keatas tempat tidur serta memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Sebenarnya apa maumu!?" bentaknya sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda itu.

'Cihh, kalau begini terus, apa boleh buat' ujar Naegi dalam hatinya.

"Kau tuli ya? Kubilang lepas-Hmmphmm!?"

Bagaikan sebuah petir yang menyambar, saat Kirigiri mencoba memberontak untuk kedua kalinya, laki-laki itu langsung menempelkan bibirnya kearah bibir perempuan berambut ungu itu, dan hal itu sukses membuat mata Kirigiri terbuka lebar karena tindakannya yang cukup extreme.

**Hangat...**

**Lembut...**

**dan Manis...**

Tiga hal itulah yang saat ini ada dipikiran perempuan itu, karena tidak mampu melawan kuasa pemuda itu, Kirigiri hanya menurut pada lawan mainnya dan menutup matanya perlahan, hal ini membuat Kirigiri berpikir bahwa waktu telah berhenti dan dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Mmm... Mmm..." desah Kirigiri yang semakin lama semakin kencang, membuat Naegi bernafsu untuk memasukkan lidahnya cukup dalam.

"Kuhh! Mmmm...Hahhh..."

.

.

.

Setelah agak lama berciuman dua orang itu akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil napas, wajah Kirigiri yang saat ini terbakar merah melirik kearah Naegi, yang juga berwajah kemerahan dan tentunya dengan senyuman ciri khasnya, hal ini membuat Kirigiri sedikit kesal dan memukul hidung pemuda itu.

"Auwww! Kenapa kau memukulku!?" kata Naegi sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Tidak ada alasan aku hanya ingin memukulmu" kata Kirigiri sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Walau sudah kucium kau masih marah" kata Naegi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Memangnya masalah itu langsung selesai saat kita berciuman" kata Kirigiri lagi, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Bak sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan bagi Naegi, bingung dengan sikap perempuan di depannya itu, Naegi langsung berinisiatif untuk menciumnya lagi, namun hal ini sudah diantisipasi oleh Kirigiri.

"Hei, kau mau melakukan apa?" kata Kirigiri sambil mendorong wajah Naegi ke samping.

"Kupikir kau akan senang kalau kucium lagi" jawab Naegi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, hal ini membuat wajah Kirigiri menjadi semakin merah sambil berbisik 'Bodoh' pada Naegi.

"Kirigiri-san maaf, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" kata Naegi sambil menundukan wajahnya, hal ini membuat Kirigiri meliriknya sedikit, penasaran pada hal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Waktu itu aku pernah cerita soal aku mencintai Maizono-san kan? Semuanya adalah bohong, sebenarnya aku hanya melakukan itu untuk-"

"Untuk menarik perhatianku dan membuatku cemburu kan?" kata Kirigiri tiba-tiba memotong kata-kata Naegi.

'Ehhh dia tahu?' kata Naegi dalam hatinya.

"Jujur saja aku baru saja menyadarinya sekarang, mungkin karena aku terlalu serius memikirkan kata-katamu saat aku kekamarmu, tapi kau tidak perlu sejauh itu kan?... Sampai berbuat hal semacam itu dengan Celes-san" kata Kirigiri dengan mata agak berkaca-kaca.

"Ahhh itu? Perempuan penjudi itu yang menyerangku dari awal jadi aku ini hanya korban" kata Naegi sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Tapi tetap saja, kalian...Uhnnn?" saat Kirigiri hendak meluncurkan keprotesannya Naegi langsung mencium pipinya, dan membuat perempuan itu menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu begini saja, aku akan bersumpah padamu bahwa, aku tidak akan pernah berbohong dan meninggalkanmu, dan juga aku akan terus mencintaimu, Bagaimana?" kata pemuda itu sambil memeluk tubuh perempuan di depannya.

"Ughh, dasar curang" kata perempuan itu sambil membalas pelukan Naegi.

Setelah berpelukan agak lama akhirnya mereka melepaskannya dan melihat wajah satu sama lain sambil tersenyum, hal ini membuat Kirigiri mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membalas ciuman yang diberikan Naegi padanya, dan setelah itu berkata:

_**"Mohon bantuannya ya, Makoto-kun"  
**_

Hal ini membuat Naegi terkejut sedikit dan membalas perkataan Kirigiri,

_**"Tolong juga ya,**** Kyouko-chan"**_

To be Continue~~~~

* * *

SELESAII JUGA AKHIRNYA! (sebenarnya masih ada satu chapter tambahan)

tambahan saya sengaja gak masukin dialog yamada ama fujisaki, alasan? nanti mereka ada di chapter 3

Yappp gimana para reader semuanya!?

Aneh gak kira-kira? Apa terlalu vulgar ya? ooc? keluar jalur?

silahkan review kalau mau kritik di fav juga boleh, ntar saya balas di chapter akhir ;) jadi tenang aja

Yakkk saya mau tidur! Oyasumi...


End file.
